This study utilizes methods which are documented for evaluating absence seizures in a pilot study of complex partial seizure (psychomotor, temporal lobe seizures) to establish the ability of the present techniques of video recording and prolonged telemetered recording to determine a patient's seizure frequency; to determine the ability of these techniques to classify seizure disorders other than absence; and to establish guidelines for patients who may be considered candidates for surgical management of their seizure disorder.